Playgrounds and swings are gathering places for families with children of all ages. The vast majority of playgrounds feature standard swings with a seat base and two chains connecting the seat base to a support structure. Because these standard swings require a user to properly balance and support themselves on the seat base, infants and toddlers under the age of three are unable to safely use the swing. As a result, infants and toddlers are unable to enjoy standard swings at local playgrounds unless a separate toddler swing is present and unoccupied. Toddlers are also unable to enjoy a wide variety of other swing platforms including tire swings. A swing is therefore needed which allows the safe conversion of a variety of swing platforms to a toddler swing allowing infants and toddlers to fully enjoy all varieties of swing platforms either swinging unaccompanied or with a caretaker.
In addition, while toddler swings are sometimes available for use, their construction is uncomfortable, not adjustable for size, a breeding ground for germs, and often constructed from heat conducting material making these traditional toddler swings not ideal for a young child. What is therefore needed is a safe, comfortable, clean, and size adjustable platform for swinging, providing infant and toddlers an opportunity to enjoy the same playground as older children and allowing caretakers to more effectively supervise all children.